dagamesfandomcom-20200213-history
S.O.S
S.O.S is an original IRIS song written by Will Ryan as part of Heart of an Artist which was remade as part of Heart of an Artist Reignite. Lyrics Well this train never stopped, I got pushed from the top I got brought up under false pretenses, harsh defenses I'm so damn tired of the breaches of trust All I ask is a push into the light again Like a tumor in the brain, the impulse is blacker than pain One more demonical scar could take my agony I'm so damn tired of the world treating me Like I've got "idiot" just written on my forehead As you lay in this box Won't you be my S.O.S Locked in a cage Somebody help with this rage Instead of poking me with your knives And your broken lies I've given up on the chore Of holding arms to the shores I didn't get my S.O.S In this mess I'm caged alive I'm caged alive Won't you be my S.O.S Oh yes, please bring me to life I'm caged alive Won't you be my S.O.S Oh yes, please bring me to life Upon the changes in blood, I hit harder than should I am torn from leg to toe, I'm swinging to and fro For the thousandth time, I've shown you the light But you say it's alright and build the cage again You've gone too far Take it back, hold it back The feel of a Bunsen burner Corpse hypnotizing my tainted fate Yet you still remain As you lay in this box Won't you be my S.O.S Locked in a cage Somebody help with this rage Instead of poking me with your knives And your broken lies I've given up on the chore Of holding arms to the shores I didn't get my S.O.S In this mess I'm caged alive I'm caged alive Won't you be my S.O.S Oh yes, please bring me to life I'm caged alive Won't you be my S.O.S Oh yes, please bring me to life Break-in your burdens But make sure you wave your middle finger in the sky Don't fucking lie Living a torment Your actions speak more than your worthless words When your actions are cursed Break-in your burdens But make sure you wave your middle finger in the sky Don't fucking lie Living a torment Your actions speak more than your worthless words When your actions are cursed As you lay in this box Won't you be my S.O.S (S.O.S) Locked in a cage Somebody help with this rage Instead of poking me with your knives And your broken lies I've given up on the chore Of holding arms to the shores I didn't get my S.O.S (get my S.O.S) I'm done with the lies You're just another disguise To hide behind your jaded cadence I'm so impatient Like the wounds would reveal But you just sealed the deal I didn't get my S.O.S In this mess I'm caged alive I'm caged alive Won't you be my S.O.S Oh yes, please bring me to life I'm caged alive Won't you be my S.O.S Oh yes, please bring me to life Break-in your burdens But make sure you wave your middle finger in the sky Don't fucking lie Trivia *This song has been performed live. Category:Heart of an Artist Category:IRIS Category:Songs Performed Live